


Oh, my darling - take my heart, give it to the devil

by HelgaHeason



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Cannibalistic Thoughts, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Jack is dead I'm sorry, M/M, Murder Husbands, Post-Fall (Hannibal), Songfic, The Devil is a Sneaky Bastard, Will is a Mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:06:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21651970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelgaHeason/pseuds/HelgaHeason
Summary: Slight AU, post-Fall where both Hannibal and Will survived. Jack lies dead on the floor of Hannibal's kitchen, and Will has a realisation that makes him question everything to do with Hannibal and the bond he shares with him.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 23





	Oh, my darling - take my heart, give it to the devil

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as my submission for a challenge made by my friends.  
> We had to start the fic with the given phrase, and we had to make the fic under 1,000 words.
> 
> Without further ado, I hope you enjoy!

**True love isn’t until you desire to devour the other’s heart in a sudden frenzy of quite literal bloodlust.**  
Or, at least, that’s what Will had come to understand. The blood spattered across the table, dripping wearily onto the floor, and smeared across Hannibal’s jaw, certainly didn’t do this sudden realisation any favours. Strangely, though, Will had also come to think of the blood as _suiting_ the man. Blood made the cannibal’s skin glow black in the milky white moonlight, and a fierce, angry red in the curious daylight. God knows why the daylight was curious. It had seen enough – including Hannibal’s broken heart – to know that it wasn’t curiosity that killed the cat… No, that was Hannibal.

**_Baby, you, should come with me_ **

But, despite Will finding the blood on the cannibal startlingly attractive, did he _really_ want to eat his strong heart? The heart full of loss, and sorrow, and so bloody with lives (and loves) that once were… He couldn’t say he hadn’t been extremely tempted to remove that heart and throw it off the nearest cliff, but to eat it…?

**_I’ll take you to the dark side_ **

Weirdly enough, the thought of eating Hannibal’s heart repulsed Will. It was still a human’s heart, after all, and while he may have felt a strong connection to the tall Lithuanian, he couldn’t stomach the idea of eating his heart. Well-cooked humans didn’t count, not really. They weren’t Hannibal. He wasn’t… Will honestly didn’t think Hannibal was human. A person couldn’t be so unadulteratedly _human_ and yet so brutally _inhuman_. That wasn’t the way things worked. His unspeakably evil deeds were questionable, without a doubt, but wasn’t that just the normal fucked up human psyche?

**_Me and you_ **

It made Will’s mind spin. So much about Hannibal was a mystery. So much of it. And yet so little at the same time. The blood made him look beautiful, especially in the moonlight, but it also served as a reminder of his… Potential inhumanity. Was he the devil, serving in Baltimore, to remind Will and all the other humans, or ‘pigs’ as he called them, of the depravity of their actions?

**_You and me_ **

If he _loved_ Hannibal, he’d eat his heart. He’d realised that long ago. But he loved Hannibal, didn’t he? He’d gone back to him, back to the man – devil – who could very easily kill him, given even a second’s notice, and sacrificed probably every chance at getting genuine mental help and advice, in favour of some foolish, stupid feelings for some man who likely wasn’t even human. Will knew he wasn’t sane. That was blatantly obvious. Everyone could tell. But… Did he really love Hannibal? Was it love, or was it… Could it be hatred instead?

**_Do bad things in the night time_ **

He rubbed his eyes, and swivelled around on the balls of his feet. Blood. Everywhere. Tabletop. Floor. Jack’s neck. His hands. Hannibal’s jaw. Blood, on Hannibal’s jaw, that came from Jack – that had been coursing through his veins at the speed of sound. Was the blood that ran like wild horses through Hannibal’s veins the same? Was it red, like everyone whom he’d killed and eaten - was it blue, like the myth of royalty? Was Will’s, in his own right, red? He didn’t know why he was so scared by this – he and Hannibal had long since merged into one.

**_Baby, you, should come with me_ **

All he could see, on every surface, every wall, everything, was dark red blood. Spatters, streaks, smears… Blood, everywhere. The same blood that ran through everyone’s veins, through everyone’s hearts, vessels, capillaries. Blood that could be spilled with a flick of a wrist, or with a firing of a gun. _It’s so easy to make people bleed these days_ , Will thought. Some of them deserved to bleed, to lie there and suffer as their life drained away. Others were wholly innocent and didn’t deserve it at all. Will looked from the ungodly, bloody mess, and directly into Hannibal’s eyes. The eyes that Will would, if he were a lesser man, wholly and unforgivingly call the devil’s.

**_And we can kill the lights_ **

Will stared into those fearsome eyes, which stared right back, narrowed and focussed with clear curiosity. God, even Hannibal’s eyes looked beautiful with the blood smeared across his face – which was something Will knew he should be repulsed by, and yet had seen so frequently enough in so many different circumstances that he’d learnt to see the beauty in them. A dark kind of beauty; so hellishly evil and yet so damningly gorgeous. If he looked closely, there was a certain pain there too, with an anxious trepidation. Will readied the blade in his hand, and inhaled sharply.

**_Hit the lights, let it blackout, blackout_ **

The knife clattered to the floor, tinkling muted a little as its impact was softened ever-so-slightly by the copious amounts of blood spreading amusingly slowly across the linoleum tiles. Hannibal just stared at the blade now lying in a pool of blood, looking oddly disappointed, while Will’s eyes bored into Hannibal’s skull. He couldn’t do it. Not now, not ever. He could not eat Hannibal Lecter’s heart, and he could not take it either. That strong heart, blood ebbing and flowing while chaos descended around it, stayed safe within its cage, trapped forever in the cannibal’s home. Will snorted, quietly, just now noting how similar he and Hannibal’s heart truly were.

**_Let it blackout, blackout (woo!)_ **

**Author's Note:**

> The song used was 'Everything Black', by Unlike Pluto (feat. Mike Taylor), and you can listen to it here:  
> [Unlike Pluto - Everything Black](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mWKDZRJWdF4)
> 
> Honestly, I'm pretty happy with how this turned out. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!  
> (Does admitting that I enjoyed writing this make me a psychopath?)
> 
> I’m on Twitter and I take fic commissions, DM me here:  
> \- [Helga Heason](https://twitter.com/HelgaHeason)
> 
> Help support my work by buying me a coffee here:  
> \- [Helga Heason Ko-Fi](https://ko-fi.com/helgaheason)


End file.
